fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights with Froggy 2
Five Nights with Froggy 2 (Пять Ночей с Фрогги 2 Pyat' Nochey s Froggi 2 ''in Russian)' '''is a sequel to both, the first the third chapter of Five Nights with Froggy. Gameplay This time we are sitting in the Security Station, in the theater. We have the ability to turn off the lights and turn on; go between the two rooms - Security Station and CCTV Room. We can turn on computers in the first room with OS "Casements 95", and in the second room computer with OS "Casements 2007". The first computer is loaded much longer, and the camera is poorly visible due to strong interference, the second computer is loaded much faster and the interference is not so strong, because of what you can normally, without straining, view the camera. Also, from the third night, we'll have to start a music box on the ticket counter so that Gnomes does not attack us. Interesting Facts * If you press "P", the game will stand on pause. * If in the first chapter all the nights were connected with the story, then in this chapter of the nights there are six connected with the story, the rest are bonus ones. * The developers admitted that some of the jumpscares were specially made not scary. * In the second room, the sound of the pendulum is heard much quieter. * To see the cameras installed on the lock, you have to wait until the computer security guard boots. ** On computers "Casements 2007" and "Casements 95" systems are installed. In the Russian version of the game, these OS's are not called "Casements", but "Windows", as in the Russian version the names for OS is Russian and they do not converge with their real counterpart. * In the game there is zero night. To activate it, you need to hold a mouse over the button "Continue" a hundred times, with the fifth night must be beated. On this night, the activity of all antagonists is random. This was removed in the 2019 update * The sixth night in the game takes place in the hut from the first chapter of the game, during Daniel's night work. The only time you can play for the first guard. * After the beating of the sixth night, shown a suitcase and music from the menu of the third chapter of the game. This is a hint of the third chapter of the game. Security Station, light on.png|First room. Комната 2. Свет включён. Экраны выключены.png|Second room. Easter Eggs * Sometimes, with a rare chance on the monitor, the sixth camera, different images can appear on the stage with the projector. * If you click on pictures with cats on the fifth camera, then the typical cat sound "meow" will be played. * If in the 7th night you press the "All on 20" button 20 times, a satanic star will appear and "Night 666" will open. This night has a red tint, and it's easy to pass, because the Golden Froggy this night is not active, than just appears in the room. The intelligence of all the characters in that night is 66. This Night was also removed in the 2019 update Category:FNwF Series Category:Games Category:Games of Fairy Kingdom Category:FNwF Game Series